


Queen of Hearts, Prince of Thieves

by syxmaxwell



Series: jumpgate tales [3]
Category: Gundam Wing, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Syx-type stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 19:12:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syxmaxwell/pseuds/syxmaxwell
Summary: Disclaimers: Standard. Marvel owns the X-men. Gundam Wing certainly isn't mine either!Warnings: Smut, Rogue bashing, some angst, combat, general Syx-type evil.Archive: Ummm Whatever floats your boat. Just let me know first ^_^Feedback: Yes Please!





	Queen of Hearts, Prince of Thieves

Queen of Hearts, Prince of Thieves  
Syx Maxwell 2/02 - revised and reposted 02/2019

CHAPTER ONE

Remy threaded his way down the interstate. His arm throbbed in time with his heart. So close... So damn close. He'd sent a message to Oz tonight and almost didn't make it out alive. He could feel the blood seeping through the makeshift bandage and dripping down his arm. He had to reach the warehouse before he passed out.

'Fool,' he berated himself. 'You know women are more deadly than the men. Marriage to Belle should have taught you that.'

He'd managed to disarm the uniformed woman, though not before she gouged his arm almost to the bone. Shaking off the pain, he gunned the engine and coaxed more speed from the machine he was almost home. He pulled up before the converted warehouse and dismounted on shaky legs. The wound throbbed sickeningly as he opened the side door and stumbled inside.

Sally Po was seated at the table, talking in low tones with Heero and Wufei. Duo and Jubilee laid claim to the Play Station and were cheering as they played Oddworld. Quatre and Trowa were in the far corner practicing their music.

Duo spotted his father and gasped, "Poppa?"

"Gumbo?"

Remy saw his wards running towards him as his vision faded out.

Heero lunged across the room, bracing Remy before he struck the floor. Wufei and Duo were at his side immediately. Blood soaked through the Cajun's duster in a large rust-colored stain.

'sally!"

The blonde medic answered Wufei's panicked call. She knelt at the fallen   
mutant's prone form; her quick competent hands stripped off the coat and   
shirt. Jubilee applied pressure to the wound as Wufei chewed at his lower   
lip. Duo stood in the protective circle of Heero's arms.

Sally cleared her throat. "This looks like a sword wound."

Jubilee looked at Wufei. They thought the same thing. The General would not   
strike an opponent from the rear. It was not elegant. However...

"My money says Remy met Une."

Duo's hands began to glow with orchid tinted power. "I'll get that bitch."   
He growled.

"Later Duo, first we patch up Gumbo."

Sally looked towards the perfect soldier, "Heero, help me get him to a bed."

The young medic was in her element. As large as the Cajun was he was surprisingly light. Knowing hands bound his injuries and she was about to give him a mild painkiller when Duo stopped her.

"That won't work. Poppa's mutation negates most narcotics." He pulled out a bottle of children's chewable aspirin. "Here, this will knock him out."

Jubilee gave a tired chuckle. "He can eat a bottle of sleeping pills and chase it with a liter of vodka and it won't stop him. Give him baby aspirin and he's out for a good four hours."

Sally shook her head. She really wanted to run some tests on this man.

That night Sally sat up with her patient. His body was feverish as it combated infection. As long as his temperature didn't soar too high, she would let it do its job. Her heart clenched as the handsome man called forlornly for Meghan, his Father, Henri, and someone called Rogue.

Around one in the morning, Wufei slipped in.

"How is he?"

'still feverish. I'm surprised he made it here with the amount of blood he lost. He'll be all right Wufei. He just needs rest."

"I'll sit with him for a bit, why don't you get a cup of tea?"

Sally was about to protest when Duo stepped inside. Nodding to the two boys, she left them with their father. She slowly made her way to the kitchen. To hell with tea, she needed a pot of coffee.

She found Heero and Jubilee already nursing their mugs. Without a word the Japanese boy poured her a cup and sat back down. He rested his face on the table with a sigh.

"How's Remy doin?"

"Remarkably well. But I do have a question. From my initial exam, he should have about thirty more pounds to be an optimum weight. Has he been ill?"

Jubilee's expression turned thunderous. She gave the doctor an abbreviated version of what happened in Antarctica. Sally stared at the girl in disbelief.

"You mean to tell me that the woman he loved left him to die of exposure?"

"Yeah, ain't Rogue wonderful?"

"I'm shocked that Wufei and Duo let her live."

'death is too quick. However we can humiliate her for years to come."

Sally nodded her eyes dark with thoughts of retribution. Heero rumbled out a question, "Can you stay with us until he is back on his feet Sally?"

"Of course. After all he is my patient."

Trowa and Quatre wandered in a bit later, joining their friends in the vigil.

 

2am

Duo stared down at the sleeping body of his father. He'd tried to reach for that power that let him heal Heero, but it wasn't there. His father would have to heal the old fashioned way. Duo yawned and looked at Wufei. The other boy was sleeping in the far chair.

Jubilee slipped in silently and smiled at him.

"How are ya holding up Duo?"

"Better than Poppa. "

'don't worry Duo. Gumbo will be fine. I've seen him come through tighter scrapes than this with a smile."

"Up till now I've lost everyone I ever loved. Solo, Sister Helen, Father Maxwell... J-chan I almost lost Heero. I can't loose anyone else."

"You can't loose us Duo. We're a family now."

"Promise J-chan?"

"I promise. Now call Heero and we'll get Wufei to bed and you get some sleep. Trowa and Quatre want to watch Remy for a bit."

"Hai."

Jubilee pushed her hair out of her face and scowled at the Cajun. 'don't make a liar out of me Remy, you're sons need you."

Dawn came all too soon. Remy Lebeau was not, by nature, a morning person. In fact he hated mornings with a passion. The only thing that made them bearable was breakfast and his kids.

Both were missing. A low growl rumbled from his chest as he tried to sit up. Instantly a slender pale hand pressed gently to his chest forcing him back to the bed.

"No, don't try to get up Mr. Lebeau. You'll tear your stitches."

Ruby colored eyes blinked hazily at the young woman that hand belonged to. She had soft doe eyes, and long wheat colored hair. Her voice held the same lilt Wufei's did. Remy placed her age around twenty.

"You have me at a disadvantage Mademoiselle, I do try to learn the name of every pretty lady in my bedroom."

She gave him her trademark 'I'm the Doctor don't mess with me' look.

"I'm Sally Po, I've worked with Wufei and Heero in the past."

"Ah yes, the lovely rebel who gave my younger son a place to stay during the fighting. A pleasure Dr. Po."

"Under the circumstances I think you can call me Sally, if I may call you Remy?"

"Thank you." The situation suddenly struck Remy as hysterical. Here he was, not even a year free of Rogue, with a sword wound, and he was flirting with another woman. 'Must be out of my mind.'

"Where are the kids?"

"Asleep. Wufei and Duo took a long shift watching you last night, so Heero and Jubilee are letting them sleep in. Quatre and Trowa took a later turn and just left. Heero and Jubilee went to get breakfast."

"Aa. How bad is it?"

"I set about 28 stitches. Mind telling me how you managed that?"

"Feh, braced the general in his lair and Une got me from behind."

'shit... Wufei thought that was what happened. They're going to be out for blood now."

"I don't suppose you could just drug them until I'm on my feet?"

"Nope."

"Well hell."

*****************

His convalescence went quickly. Remy was blessed with an ability to heal fast, which kept him out of Hank's med lab. He was back to light duty in three days time. Of course he was sad to see the lovely doctor go but the last thing he needed was a woman when he still wasn't over Rogue.

The X-men thought he was the ultimate playboy. And in a sense they were right. He tried to numb the ache when he lost Belle and was cast from his guild. When he lost Meghan and Duo, he went wild. Rogue was the first woman he cared for after losing his Scottish Angel. And that ended badly.

For a former terrorist, she was remarkably intolerant of other people's mistakes. He wondered idly if she regretted leaving him to die. No matter. It was done and over, Remy wouldn't beg her for anything anymore. He wrapped that resolve around his own bruised heart and soldiered on.

A week later Gambit was in a mech, smeared with grease. His lyrical cursing filled the hangar. The handsome Chinese boy made his way over with a stern look on his young face.

"OI! Father! Doctor Po said you were to be careful with that arm."

Remy flashed the boy a winning smile... It didn't work.

A chestnut maned youth joined the other boy.

"Poppa! Get out of Shinigami and go back to the office or I'll cook dinner!"

Gambit paled and grumbled, "Fights dirty, just like his Mother... Is all your fault Meggie!"

Blessed Glenn

"Aye it is my love, and it's time you were happy. I do like that young woman..."

She returned to her vigil over the teens after Remy lay down. The midget commandos were up to something...

Safe House #4

"Ya know, they do make a cute couple..."

Wufei caught her meaning and gave Jubilee a measuring look.

"You're not thinking of playing matchmaker are you onna?"

"Moi?"

Duo cracked a grin and said, "I'm with J-chan on this. They do make a good pair. And... And I think Momma would have approved."

~ Aye my angel I do. Yer Poppa and you have been alone for far too long. Be happy. Fight hard and love harder. You have my approval. ~

Duo's eyes grew huge and he fell silent as the message reached him. Then he gave a wobbly smile and hugged Heero.

"Momma says she approves... of everything."

Jubilee grinned, "Excellent. Now how do we get Sally and Gumbo together... And while we're plotting, we need to bag Une."

Wufei's eyes grew hard and he muttered, "Yes we do."

A lull in the war let the pilots and their beleaguered guardian relax a bit. Rather than roam from base to base, they settled in the converted warehouse. Remy encouraged them to go out, and have a bit of fun. This particular evening the group left to watch some new action movie at a nearby theater.

Remy declined their invitation and went to work on repairing one of the massive trucks they used to transport the Gundams cross-country.

Remy cursed softly as oil dripped into his hair. He cast a baleful glare at the leaking engine, and with a disgusted sigh, slid out from under the truck. He snatched up a grease rag and wiped his hands clean as he stretched slowly, letting the muscles in his back tense and loosen. A quiet little sound of pleasure past his lips, his injured shoulder didn't even twinge. He had to admit Sally was an excellent medic, and much easier on the eyes than Essex or McCoy.

As though summoned by his thoughts the young woman entered the underground hangar with Jubilee. The former Mall rat blossomed over the previous months. No longer dependant on the X-men for her sense of worth, she fought along side the pilots with confidence and skill.

Remy smiled idly and wondered what their former teammates were up to.

X-MANSION

Amanda Sefton easily focused her magic into the geode on the floor and created a viewing crystal. A soft glow filled the study as the images appeared.

Remy stood with his back to them, a slender young woman with honey blonde hair at his side. She touched his bare arms with tender care.

"Remy?” The big Cajun smiled at her.

"Yeah Sally?"

"I intercepted a message from the scientists. I think you should see it."

As he read the missive, Remy's face grew positively murderous. The state of his emotions was marked by his now heavy accent.

"They die, slowly, and in large amounts of pain. I make them think Sinister's Gene-pens be HEAVEN when I done!!!"

"You're not going without me. The last time you vanished alone I ended up sewing you back up."

Remy gave her a measuring look and nodded, "Ok, let's go before the kids get back..."

The X-men watched as the two broke into a secure installation with ridiculous ease. With ruthless efficiency Remy re-routed the cameras and bypassed the locks. Soon he and the rebel stood in a cavernous work area. In front of them five old men stood reading computer print outs and muttering to themselves.

 

Remy shrugged out of his coat and handed Sally his Mech-bo. With a feral smile he flipped a glowing ace of spades into a trashcan. The low powered explosion echoed in the room.

"Bonjour, we need to talk."

Two hours later Remy sat at the kitchen table as Sally wrapped his hands in loose bandages. The young lady had yet to ease up on her lecture.

"You spend hours ranting to the pilots about taking chances and being careful and what do you do? Send Kinetic charges into you're hands and punch out a Mobile Suit. Are you Insane or just suicidal? You could have crippled yourself!"

From behind the half closed door, the six teenagers watched with barely contained mirth as Remy submitted to the beauty before him.

"Methinks Gumbo is doing just fine on his own, yeah?" Jubilee quipped. She had to admit, it was nice to see the older mutant on the receiving end of stern TLC. Duo snickered behind his hand as Sally continued her rant.

"I would expect something like that from Heero, or maybe even Wufei. But you are the Father of these children! And while we're on the subject...!"

The teens withdrew from the building and began to laugh. Jubilee, unable to stop the merry sounds of hilarity, climbed into Celestial and shut the hatch, muffling the shrieks of laughter that bubbled from her lips.

*******************************

Sally let herself into the secured hangar with a tired sigh. She had just finished handing over leadership of her band of rebels to Noin. She realized several weeks ago that her place was with the pilots and Remy.

A faint smile played about her lips at the thought of the handsome Cajun. They got along well, and worked together with ease. Beside that, there was the fact that they needed a full time medic on hand with the way they garnered injuries.

“Hey Sally! All ready to join our little band of malcontents?”

Sally smiled at Jubilee. The girl certainly brought a bit of sunshine to the war, and Wufei.

“I have everything I need Jubilee. So where are my quarters?”

“We put ya next to Remy, since you two are the 'Adults' here.” She replied.

”Oh?” One eyebrow went up and Jubilee blushed. The mall-rat turned mech-jockey sighed and ushered the older woman into the bedroom.

“Sally? You like Remy right? I mean serious as in a future together like  
right?”

“I... Yes.”

“Cool. The guys and me we talked. You're good for Remy. You make him smile and laugh. Rogue hurt him bad, we didn't think he would ever try love again. I don't know how but you got through to him.”

Sally sat on the bed to look at the flustered teen.

“Duo and the others, well... You have our blessing if you want Remy.”

The medic turned rebel knew her mouth was hanging open. She had no idea that they had thought this out. She certainly hadn't expected to be given there blessing in her interest in Remy 

“Thank you Jubilee. And tell the others, I understand.”

“Cool. Hey Sally? We're gonna make ourselves scarce for a bit, maybe five hours or so tonight, if you want to talk to Remy."

"I see. Thank you Jubilee."

Sally remained on her bed long after the other girl had left, her mind swirling with possibilities. One thing was certain; she wasn't going to let this chance pass her by!

Jubilee danced down the hall to the room she shared with Wufei. With a gleeful cry she pounced knocking her lover to the sheets.

"I told Sally guys. She is definitely interested in Remy!"

Duo looked up from his perch on Heero's lap, "Excellent J-chan."

"When should we leave?" Quatre murmured.

"Tonight. I told her that we would give her about five hours or so to spend with Remy alone."

"Lets find a club then."

EVENING

Sally slipped back into the hangar with ease using the methods Remy had shown her soon after she had patched up his wound. Their relationship had bloomed slowly, from comradeship to friends, then affection. She only hoped then next step would be lasting love.

She managed to not gasp when a pair of hard arms snagged her.

"One of these days, you'll do that and I'll end up shooting you."

“Danger don't scare me cher."

Sally chuckled softly and melted into his arms. Ever since the night she stitched his shoulder, she'd felt attracted to him. He was handsome, strong, and it was obvious that he knew how to treat a lady.

She was soon seated in a chair and found herself subjected to a talented massage. Strong agile fingers slowly rubbed away the strain in her shoulders until she purred under his touch. She glanced up, over her shoulder and froze.

His eyes, so beautiful under any circumstance, captured her. There was longing, and a bone deep loneliness in those red and black windows to his soul. She didn't think, just reached up and caught his shoulders. Her hands were gentle as she drew him down for a kiss.

He looked startled at the care gleaming from her eyes. The realization nearly broke her heart. Had no woman from his past ever simply loved him for himself? Had all those petty creatures never looked beyond his handsome face and body to the man beneath? Were they mad?

She focused on the admiration and affection she felt for him, letting it pour out of her heart and wrap around his wounded soul.

His eyes gleamed with unshed tears. He uttered a soft groan and tugged her into his arms. Her lips claimed his in a kiss that burned away all doubts. She gave a breathless chuckle as he swept her into his arms. His gaze was solemn as he spoke.

"You want this? You want me?"

"Yes, I have wanted you, all of you. I want your silences, your laughter, your tears, and your smiles. I want to know what makes you tick, and hum, cry, and dance. I"m not afraid of what is in your past. I know you are a good man."

The look on his face was beyond description. He claimed her mouth in a fiery kiss and moved to his room. There, he set her on her feet and lit a few candles with his gift. With the room bathed in a soft glow, he returned to her side.

Clothing drifted to the floor in the still of the night. Tender kisses were pressed to newly bared skin, and promises were made. Sally didn't even gasp as she was tumbled to the bed. Determined to give as good as she got, she urged him to roll over.

She tossed her head, sending her hair to tumble down her back, the loose mass severing as a golden cloak. She trailed kisses down his chin and neck before reaching his chest. Her gaze was playful as she nibbled at the hard planes of his chest, inciting groans and sighs from the mutant.

"I don't know if it's too early for you to accept this..." She murmured between kisses, "But I love you Remy Etienne Lebeau. And I will stand by you."

The words were a catalyst. Sally found herself flipped onto her back as those clever hands raced over her body. She could only moan and whimper as he worshiped at her breast. Tears came to her eyes, for she felt beautiful and loved.

She stroked his hair, uttering words of love and devotion to him. And all the while he gave her the most tender of touches. She gasped and bucked when a finger slid between her thighs to caress the nubbin hidden there. She threw her arms around his shoulders, swamped by sensations she'd never felt before.

She'd had a lover, some time ago. But this man in her arm put her prior experiences to shame. He wasn't fucking her, he wasn't having sex, he was making love. To her, Sally Po, former Alliance Major.

He drew back for a moment, "Cher..."

"Hmmm?" She coaxed her passion-fogged mind to cooperate.

"Birth-control?" He really didn't want to interrupt this fantastic lovemaking, but he was a grown man. He already had... Well he might as well have five sons and one daughter, but he was not that irresponsible, no matter what anyone might think.

"Got my shot, and I'm clean."

His answer to that was a long slow thrust that seated in her to the hilt. She groaned in pleasure and gripped his shoulders. He rocked into her, driving her wild. She shook and tossed her head; leaning up to steal desperate kisses form his lips.

“Dear Sweet Kami-sama... Remy... please."

His knuckles brushed that sensitive nub and her whole body jumped convulsively. His bourbon and smoke voice teased her ears as he shifted position and straddled her right leg. Sure hands lifted her left leg, and hooked it over his shoulder. His penetration was deep and straight on. A hard thigh rubbed her where it did the most good.

Sally tossed her head from side to side, trembling like a wild thing. With a sharp twist she bit down into the pillow, muffling her shrieks of pleasure. A wicked light entered those ruby and onyx eyes as Remy leaned forward to take her lips in a ravenous kiss. The motion forced him deeper into her slim form.

This time she didn't get the chance to bite down on anything. Her cries of climax rent the night air.

Long moments later Sally regained her senses and playfully scowled at the big man cradling her in his arms.

"You're wicked..."

"Non Cher. I'm just that damn good."

"Modest too..."

Two rooms down Jubilee grumbled and pulled a pillow over her head. A dark little snicker escaped her.

"Rogue has no idea what she missed out on..."

Wufei snorted, "Thank Kami for that. I don't want that petty wench as my step mother..."

In Duo's room, he and Heero curled into a chuckling pile.

"I think Poppa and Sally are gonna work out just fine..."

"Hn. Go to sleep Duo."

 

CHAPTER FOUR  
TWO MONTHS AFTER THE END OF THE WAR

Preventer Sally Po was irate. She was furious. She was NOT a happy camper.

“Damn it."

"Cher?" That honey and smoke voice sent delicious chills down her spine. No doubt it always would. But now was not the time"

"Tsubarov managed to engineer a 'jump-gate' similar to the ones you use to visit Rhianonn. And he's taken a new type of mobile doll with him through it."

Preventer Remy Lebeau rubbed his eyes. He KNEW he should have made sure that mad man was dead.

"What are our orders?" He knew Une would have sent the information. After the end of the war, all the hard feelings between the Gundam team and the former aid to the general were gone. There was no place for it in the new era they were trying to build.

"Lady wants us to find him and drag him back here for trial." 'Or burial.' That was left unsaid. Tsubarov was too dangerous to be left loose. He would not accept the peace that everyone had fought and died for, and they would not let those deaths be in vain.

"I'll get the kids, we can be at the keep in a few hours."

It was a fast trip to the Keep. Rhia was waiting for them with a hot meal and warm bed. Sally felt a bit odd, since she was sleeping with Remy, but the older woman pulled her aside to explain.

"Look. I dinna mind ya being with Remy. Meggie certainly wouldn't want him to be alone and those hellions need a mother. Meggie was my little sister and I loved her dearly, as did Remy. But there comes a time to let go. This room is Remy's but Meggie never slept in this bed."

"I... Thank you I was being foolish."

"Nay, You've a good heart lass. And you are just what Remy needs."

They spent only two days at the Keep before heading to Emma Frost's New York holdings. Emma simply handed over the keys to the penthouse and told them not to worry. Then she returned to the both the school and Sean.

It was slow going. Tsubarov covered his track well, but not good enough. He had purchased a water front warehouse as his base of operations. It wasn't as though he could build a moon base this time around. Blue prints were obtained as they began to plan their attack.

Unfortunately the X-men learned of the return of the Mech-Jockey-Menace. Concerned that they would be the butt of another set of practical jokes, they sent Storm as an envoy to speak with the pilots. She was not prepared for what she saw, and was oblivious to the magical spying of Amanda Sefton.

Storm neared the top of the penthouse and landed lightly on the balcony. The pilots were sprawled in various poses across the floor. She smiled at the children Remy called his "tite chatons". Her hand knocked lightly on the French door.

"Yes?" The pretty blond woman that answered her summons was new.

"Hello. I am Storm. I was wondering if I might speak with Duo and the others?"

"Oh, You're 'Auntie Stormy'. Come in. I'm Sally Po, Remy's partner in the Preventers. Let me roll him out of bed and we can have coffee while the chibi commandos wake up."

"Chibi Commandos?"

"Rhia told me about the toilet paper incident. I can't believe they used Gundams to pull that off. Actually I can. Little heathens... Remy! You have a guest."

Remy stumbled from the bedroom, sleepily mussed. "What is it Sally?"

She pressed a quick kiss to his lips, "You have company love."

“Stormy!"

“Do not call me... Oh never mind."

Sally watched with a smile as Remy hugged the woman he loved like a sister. He needed that acceptance, needed to know that she still loved him. After a few minutes, in which both settled down, Sally tugged at a lock of his hair.

"You might want to go get dressed love. I'll keep Monroe-san company."

Her reward was another of those toe-curling kisses before Remy returned to their room.

"He is happy with you."

"Yes, and I love him. I suppose you have some questions."

"Yes. Last we had heard you were all fighting a war."

"Yes, well the war is finally over. Once that last battle in space was over, the Preventers were formed. Our job was to stomp out the little flames before they can become a wildfire."

"A wise decision."

"Yes. All of the pilots are in the Preventers, mostly as "Foul Weather Agents". Wufei and Jubilee are full time agents, as are Remy and I."

"I take it grave trouble brings you here?"

"We"re tracking a war criminal named Tsubarov. He nearly killed the kids at one point during the war. And his 'Major Malfunction' as the kids put it, is his mobile dolls. They're similar to the sentinels, but attack anything on command. They do not possess any type of AI, and must be controlled by a person."

"And if that person has ill intentions..."

"Bingo. We"re going to stop the 'Oyster-man' and drag him back to HQ for lock up and trial."

"Is there anything the X-men can do to help?"

"No, it's best if we deal with this on our own. We can handle it, too many civilians around leads to collateral damage. We don't want that."

"And the X-men are not involved. I don't want any tension around the pilots during this mission. The faster we can get this over with the better," Remy murmured from the doorway. He entered further and snagged a cup of coffee form Sally before sitting down.

"I will respect your wishes my friend. Will you have time to visit after your mission?"

"We'll make time, 'sides Une owes us some vacation time."

"Good. I see the children made it through the war was best as possible?"

Remy rubbed his eyes with a callused hand, "Wufei took down the general and Heero blasted the last piece of the Libra station before it could reach earth. My kids made it out alive, but not un-scarred."

Storm took his hand in hers, "That is the true horror of war my friend. But I think you are giving them a good place to heal."

"Thanks Stormy. You want to stay for a while. The little monsters should be up soon. They'd hate to miss their Auntie Stormy."

Remy moved into the other room and Sally began to giggle, "Actually he doesn't dare let you go before they're up. They'd have his hide."

"Oh?"

"When Remy tells perps that they don't scare him because he has kids, he means it. I think ninety percent of the other agents are in awe of him."

"Why?"

"For still being sane. You think what they pulled on the X-men was bad, you should have seen what they did during the war to Lady Une and general Treize. And of course we mustn't forget how they got Relena to stop chasing Heero""

"How did they manage that?"

“Jubilee walked right up to her and said, 'You want to leave my brother-in-law alone? It's tacky to chase after a married man'."

“She did not!"

“She did and the whole time Wufei was choking on his tea."

"I am sorry I missed it."

"Oh I'm sure there's a video tape of it somewhere around HQ."

“Does that mean such things happen often?"

“Sadly yes. Though it has calmed down considerably. This is the first major weapons offense we've had to deal with since the disarmament."

"I shall ask the Goddess to watch over all of you during this mission."

"Thank you Ms. Monroe."

"Please, call me Storm or Ororo."

"Of course, if you will call me Sally."

"Very well Sally. So are you and Remy dating?"

"Yes, since the middle of the war. Would you believe that the pilots set us up and then gave they're blessing?"

Storm laughed, "That is wonderful!"

The morning and afternoon is spent in pleasant conversation as the pilots wake and greet their other aunt. Finally plans were ironed out for the tactical strike against the warehouse before Storm reluctantly says her goodbyes.

"Visit more often, I miss you Remy."

Remy buried his face in her soft white hair, "T'ank you Stormy. I love you too."

Storm's good mood evaporated once she returned to the mansion.

"I cannot believe you would spy on them!"

“Storm we don't know these kids..."

"They are Remy's children."

"They TP'd the mansion sugar, and they don't like us."

Storm found her control at an end, "No Rogue, they do not approve of leaving a man behind. They are a family and a combat team. They reacted as they saw fit. They do not hate us, but they have no trust in the X-men. They do not need our interference in their mission. I would suggest that we leave them be."

But they didn't leave it alone. It took very little time for Kitty Pryde to hunt down the blueprints to the warehouse. And even less time for the X-men to being 'scouting' the location. And it was not something that could be hidden from a man like Tsubarov.

"Hmm... Very interesting. Now who would be so foolish as to try and observe me? And how did they know I was here... Unless it is the Preventers!"

The scientist snarled and issued orders to his men. The mobile dolls were readied for attack while the men doubled their patrols. If it were Une's dogs, he would be ready for them. When the extra security cameras noted the arrival of Sally Po he all but crowed with delight.

Sally made a careful circuit around the building as she set up for surveillance. She was unprepared as a leather sap connected with the back of her skull. She hit the floor, out cold.

EMMA's PENTHOUSE

Remy yawned as Zechs Marquise and Lucrezia Noin joined him in the makeshift ready room. The blonde ace and his ladylove arrived right after Sally left. Both were a little dazed from the effects of the gate.

"That was amazing!"

"Ya get used to it mon amie. Were you able to track Tsubarov's backers?"

"All wrapped up. They couldn't cave in fast enough once we told them we had all the evidence we needed."

"Good, good..." He broke off as a knock came from the balcony. Noin and Zechs drew their weapons, but Remy ignored them. It was probably Storm with more news.

But it wasn't. Rogue stood on the balcony with a large manila envelope in her hand.

"Hello Rogue. Why are you here?" His normally warm voice was devoid of emotion as he looked at the woman that had sentenced him to a painful death via exposure.

"We" We got some information on that Warehouse for you." She held the picture out with a bright smile. But her words sent dread through Remy's stomach.

"You went to the warehouse and took pictures?"

"Well... Yes. We wanted to help ya'll."

"IDIOT!"

Remy didn't wait to see her reaction to his words. He hurried across the room and picked up the radio. He pressed the send button twice and waited. He tried again, and still heard nothing. The pilots emerged from their rooms as he began to curse in a low furious tone.

"Poppa?" Duo was more than a little worried at his father's actions.

"Get the mechs. Our timetable's just been moved up."

"Why?" Wufei murmured

"The X-men tried to help us and now Sally ain't answering the comm""

Zechs" eyes were cool as he asked, “Do you want us to arrest her for interfering in an investigation? I can throw in 'Endangering an Officer' as well."

"No time. Zechs, Noin, You're on the ground with me. The pups will get their Gundams and follow. If he has the Dolls ready we may be in for one hell of a fight." Remy turned to face his former love.

"If anything happens to Sally, I will hold the X-men responsible."

"And so will the Preventers." Noin's voice was icy with disdain.

WAREHOUSE

Sally woke with a throbbing head and upset stomach. It didn't take long to figure out she's been captured. She just didn't understand why.

"Ah, Major Po so good of you to rejoin the land of the living."

"Tsubarov."

"Yes well it is so nice to be wanted..." He laughed at his play on words.

Sally frowned, "How did you know I was here?"

"Really my dear it wasn't all that hard. Your associates were rather sloppy when they were looking around."

"Odd, none of the Preventers were here before now I wonder who he means."

She listened with half an ear as the mad man ranted about his plans for conquest and worked at her bonds. If they knew the pilots were coming she had to warn Remy. If not the kids might walk right into a trap!

“Sir! We have mobile suits on radar!"

"How many?"

”Six sir!"

“Send out the Dolls! Let's see those brats battle my new creations!"

The Pilots watched as the sky filled with Mobile Dolls. Jubilee summed it up best, "Well Fuck. Time to Lock and Load guys."

"I got your six J-chan!" Duo called as he maneuvered Shinigami into formation. The pilots fanned out and prepared for battle.

"I hope Sally is okay"" Quatre murmured as he began to call out battle strategies.

"If she isn't the X-men will never know what hit them." Heero promised in a grim voice.

"We have to trust Remy and the others to take care of Sally. Right now, we have a job to do." Trowa muttered.

"Hai!"

And the battle was engaged. Jubilee waded into the fight with the same determination she had shown during the war. And just as she had then, she sent spurts of her power into the weapon system of Celestial. Each time the Crescent Ax swung, a burst of Pyrotechnics screamed forth.

The first round of explosions captured her jailer's attention, giving Sally her chance for escape. With a quick jerk and twist, her hands were free. In an instant she was on her feet and running. She heard yelling and gunfire, but refused to slow down

She made it out the door at a dead run. She wasn't about to let that bastard use her as a bargaining chip to force the pilots to stand down. But she wasn't fast enough. The mad man caught her as she neared the edge of stone.

"No! You will not defeat me again!" He shrieked as his fingers fastened about her neck.

She struggled, still dazed from the blow to her head. But he had insane strength and she was unable to break his grip. Sally watched her end approach with resignation. She didn't want to leave Remy and the pilots behind. Tsubarov's fingers tightened about her throat and darkness edged her vision. Damn it if she was to die, she'd take this ugly bastard with her.

Sally twined her fingers into the old man's shirt and bared her teeth. The drop off was just behind her. All she had to do was throw her weight back and take him with her. No more mobile dolls...

~Dinna do it! Please lass, dinna leave my bairn and milove behind like this! They come stay strong a bit longer! ~

'Who?'

~Meghan, Duo's mother. Please listen child. They come for you... ~

'I thought you were dead.'

~Mostly child. Oh and Sally? ~

'Huh..."

~ Duck. ~

The bullet caught Tsubarov in the head, shattering his skull in a splash of red and gray. The hands around her neck released and Sally dropped to her knees. She could hear Remy calling her name frantically. Then hard arms wrapped around her, lifting her. She was held in his arms, her back propped against his chest as he soothed and calmed her.

"Easy Cher, just relax. You can breathe..."

Air whistled through her swollen throat once she had calmed. The sounds of sirens became unbearable then cut off. Her soft moan of pain came out more like a croak. He stroked her side and murmured softly as a medic knelt down to check her over.

A familiar shadow fell over the couple and Remy stiffened.

"Ah... ah'm sorry."

Remy's normally forgiving nature was not in effect. He pinned her with an icy glare and hissed, "Ya done enough, now get away from us."

He doubted he would ever forgive her placing Sally in such danger. If Zechs hadn't been such a sure shot he would have lost her. The thought chilled him to the core and he buried his face in her soft hair once more.

The X-men arrived on scene only to back off quickly as the six Gundams landed in guard positions around the adults. Duo and Heero swung down on lines to the ground, followed by Jubilee, Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa. The six pilots wore faces of stone as they moved to surround the two adults on the ground.

Dr Henry McCoy carefully observed his former teammate and the young woman he held so tenderly. The teens were understandably high strung, and tempers were about to flare if something didn't give soon.

"Remy, you're companion is in distress. It would behoove the situation if she were moved to the infirmary. The medical center within the mansion is one of the best." His eyes never left the patient as Remy shifted to stand.

"My thanks Henri. But we gonna stay with Emma. You welcome to tend to Sally there."

Remy's voice was smooth and calm as he began to walk to the waiting transport. He could open a gate home later, right now he had to reassure himself that they had made it through that battle alive. As one, the six teens turned and flanked the taller man. Several mutants approached only to be warded back with several firearms brandished by the teens.

"That's far enough hommes. Ya don't want the 'tite's angry with ya."

They faded back and the warriors settled the pretty medic into the back of the truck. Remy's voice was infinitely tender as he spoke to Sally, calming her ragged nerves. When he was satisfied that she was ready the pilots returned to the mechs.

Wolverine watched Jubilee approach Rogue with blood in her eye.

"What the FUCK did you think you were doing Rogue? I suppose if you can't have Remy then no one can, is that it? Where the hell do you get off interfering with our missions!"

Duo lay a hand on the ranting girls shoulder, "J-chan, this won't do any good."

"You're right, I should just shoot the bitch."

Scott steeped forward and was met with a barrage of artillery courtesy of Heero and Trowa. "Jubilee, no one meant for Dr. Po to be hurt..."

"That's the problem Scoot. No one ever means for others to get hurt. The X-men were told to back off. Storm TOLD you that this was a dangerous mission and not to interfere. But the Southern Belle from Hell had to stick her nose in it and we almost lost one of our own. Sally is worth ten Rogues!"

Wufei wrapped his arms around Jubilee and she let a few tears escape. With a muffled sob, she hid her face in his neck and cried softly for a few minutes. He rubbed her back and glared at the X-men. These people were responsible for hurting both the women in his life. He growled low in his throat as Wolverine drew near.

"Jubilee, darlin I promise you that nothing like this happen again."

Tear bright blue eyes looked up at her former mentor, and in a rather shocking development, she threw herself into Wolverine's arms.

"There now darlin, it's alright now. Come on, you'll spook Wufei." He glanced over to see the Chinese pilot eyeing him with grudging respect. It was the first step in repairing the damage he had done to his young mall-rat.

"We need to meet back up with 'Tousan and Sally." Heero murmured, his arm still around Duo's shoulder.

EPILOGUE

Sally eyed her pacing lover with resignation. He had yet to let her out of his sight since that mess four days ago. The mobile dolls were destroyed Wufei and Duo having gleefully decimated them.

They also decided to keep the Gundams in the hanger below the Keep. There would be no frantic race to stop the next mad man who had a yen for world domination. Particularly since they would be able to upgrade and adapt these mechs to the changes in the pilot. They were able to reason out why Jubilee was able to use her power in Celestial. Both Duo and Wufei managed similar reactions in their mechs.

Jubilee had repaired her relationship with Wolverine, all under Wufei's watchful gaze. The two warriors had come to an understanding, both loving Jubilee as they did. The older mutant now held more than a grudging respect for the L5 pilot.

The X-men had received their wake-up call. A wake-up in the form of one pissed off Lady Une of the Preventers. The Lady had descended on the Mansion like a vengeful goddess demanding explanations of the 'heroes'. Then she peeled a strip off of both Cyclops and the Professor for 'Endangering the lives of Preventer Agents and Interfering with a High Priority Mission for World Peace'."

The two men were completely cowed when the Lady had left, much to the amusement of one Emma Grace Frost. Emma had opened her home to the Preventers, as well as her infirmary. The Lady and the White Queen were, frighteningly enough, fairly good friends by the end of the mission wrap-up.

Which led to Sally's position now. Remy had something on his mind. Had since that mess. And he looked like he was finally ready to yell at her.

He turned and drew a breath; Sally tensed and waited.

"Marry me."

"whaaaa""

"R-Remy?"

“Sally Po," He got down on one knee, an ancient ring held in one hand. "Will you marry me?"

She stared for several long moments, and then flung her arms around his shoulders with a happy cry.

"YES!"

Outside the room, six teenagers, one White Queen, her Consort, and the Lady traded grins.

Jubilee summed it up best, "'Bout damn time!"

FROM WITHIN THE BLESSED GLENN

"Aye Lass, "Tis about time. Be happy milove. All of you be happy."

~FIN~

**Author's Note:**

> For the wedding, see the fic Carry On ( when I find a copy of it to repost ). I may also do a few little side fics,but as far as I can see, this arc is complete. Thanks for those that supported me in this series.


End file.
